Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load (e.g., load above a threshold) or interference conditions. For example, a communication link may experience large amount of data traffic or interference conditions may render a communication link less effective, and the efficiency of the system may suffer. Accordingly, a system that effectively balances load and considers interference conditions may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for determining frame structures for frequency bands. A signal area for an access node may be partitioned into a first partition and a second partition, wherein a first antenna is associated with the first partition and a second antenna is associated with the second partition. The first partition may be assigned a first frequency band and a third frequency band, and the second partition may be assigned a second frequency band and a fourth frequency band. A first frame structure may be selected for the first frequency band, a second frame structure may be selected for the second frequency band, a third frame structure may be selected for the third frequency band, and a fourth frame structure may be selected for the fourth frequency band, wherein the first frame structure differs from the third frame structure and the second frame structure differs from the fourth frame structure. Additionally, data may be communicated between the access node and a plurality of devices over each of the first, second, third, and fourth frequency bands using each respective frame structure selected for each frequency band.